Vampiro
by Gozihr Izaro
Summary: Todos sus sentidos y su lógica le decían que debía alejarse de ese chico, sospechaba de su nívea y helada piel, de su hipnotizante mirada verde toxica, y juraba que había visto colmillos en esa sonrisa, sin embargo por más que lo intentaba, no podía alejarse de él…
1. Chapter 1

Henry Haddock III, ese era su nombre, he iba caminando en medio de la madrugada por las oscuras y silenciosas calles de la ciudad de Berk, lo cual era una completa y desmedida estupidez, era bien sabido por todos que Berk era una ciudad extremadamente peligrosa, una ciudad grande por lo general siempre lo es, sin embargo, en Berk el peligro era aún más mortal, no eran simples ladrones y asesinos los que circulaban por las calles, aunque muy pocos sabían realmente que eran los culpables, los desaparecidos y cadáveres no daban realmente mucha información.

Berk era la peor ciudad en la que elegir vivir, sin embargo no era la única, desde hace más de 27 años las desapariciones y los asesinatos eran comunes en muchos lugares, y cientos de teorías habían surgido al respecto, desde los paranoicos que culpaban al gobierno, hasta los quisquillosos que buscaban siempre una explicación lógica, pero el problema seguía ahí, y no parecía que fuera a solucionarse con prontitud.

Así que como el peligro era absoluto y total en cualquier lugar, Henry no veía el problema de caminar en medio de la madrugada hasta el depósito de chatarra abandonado de la ciudad donde tenía su pequeña guarida, aunque no por eso dejaban de ser estúpidas sus acciones, eso claro lo sabía muy bien, tenía una facilidad increíble para hacer cosas estúpidas, a veces se preguntaba si sufría de ataques suicidas…

Aunque no, no quería morir, solo… solo quería encajar en algún lugar, era el mismo absurdo problema existencial del resto de adolescentes y jóvenes de entre 13 y 20 años, no, posiblemente también era un problema de los adultos, todos andaban buscando un lugar al cual pertenecer y sentirse queridos, todos buscaban atención de parte de la gente. Todos eran humanos después de todo.

Y ser él no era nada fácil, su padre era Jefe de la Policía, así que estaba siempre en la mirada de la ciudad y le exigían respuestas y acciones ante los aterradores y constantes asesinatos que ocurrían, lo cual lo hacía pasar mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Bueno hasta ahí no era tan malo, muchos hijos no tienen atención de sus padres y el mundo aún no se acaba, el problema era que él también era sumamente juzgado por la gente, todo mundo lo comparaba con su padre y el hecho de que no era ni por asomo tan bueno como él en ningún aspecto era frustrante, a veces ni siquiera parecían padre e hijo, además Henry tenía talento natural para meter la pata.

En clase de cocina causo un incendio, accidentalmente soltó a todas las ratas del laboratorio de biología, también libero a las ranas para disección de la secundaria, inundo la escuela con su réplica de un volcán, le rompió la nariz al profesor de educación física de un balonazo el día de las pruebas para el equipo de basquetbol…

Y si a eso le sumaban que siempre había sido escuálido y sarcástico y un tanto nerd, se sacaba la correcta conclusión de que no tenía amigos, cualquiera se harta de vivir así y busca una solución, y él había optado por buscar una solución muy radical. Él resolvería el misterio de los asesinatos de Berk.

De ese modo hasta su padre tendría que reconocerlo y admirarlo. Hasta ahora no iba tan mal, tenía las sospechas de que era un asesino en serie, aunque había muchas cosas que no encajaban en esa idea, pero no iba a rendirse.

E iba de camino a su guarida a seguir con su investigación cuando, escucho un sonido ahogado, un golpe seco, el ruido venía del oscuro callejón a su derecha, lo miro con atención pero no logró ver nada dentro de esa oscuridad. Lo más sensato sería alejarse, sin embargo, él tenía la tendencia de hacer cosas muy estúpidas.

Se dirigió al callejón de la manera más callada que pudo y se detuvo detrás de unas cajas de cartón apiladas, desde ahí alcanzaba a ver mucho mejor el interior del callejón… se quedó paralizado cuando vio lo que vio.

Había dos figuras en ese callejón, una sin duda era una persona y la otra lo parecía, solo que no es normal que una persona desgarre la garganta de otra y beba su sangre con prisa sedienta.

Aunque Henry estaba en shock, su instinto de supervivencia lo hizo retroceder asustado, sin embargo, su natural torpeza hizo que pateara una lata al dar un paso y aquel minúsculo tintineo metálico hizo que la figura que bebía sangre volteara en su dirección.

En ese momento pudo admirar sus atractivos rasgos perfectamente, el cabello y la ropa negros como la misma noche hacían resaltar la piel blanca, los blancos y sobrenaturalmente largos colmillos, la boca manchada de rojo, las manos escurriendo sangre, y esos ojos de un verde toxico que no parecía para nada natural.

Esa criatura miró a Henry e inmediatamente frunció el ceño, haciendo que su rostro luciera aterrador, sus ojos se agrandaron aún más y de su espalda surgieron unas alas negras como la noche, Henry no podía despegar su incrédula mirada de la criatura.

Después solo hubo oscuridad.

.

* * *

.

 **¡Hola mundo!, no he muerto! TwT aunque mi computadora temporalmente sí, perdón por no haber actualizado nada cuando prometí que lo haría desde hace más de dos semanas, pero un virus casi mata a mi laptop y todos mis archivos, por suerte el técnico me dijo que logró salvar casi todo y que la tendré de vuelta para el sábado o el domingo :3 ¡yei! y como esa idea me puso la mar de contenta, escribí un poco de esta idea que vino a mí anoche. ¿les interesa que la continué?**


	2. Chapter 2

Tenía sed. Tenía mucha sed, habían pasado tres meses desde la última vez que había bebido algo. Esa sed lo estaba enloqueciendo, sus colmillos se dejaban ver incluso cuando trataba de ocultarlos, sus uñas estaban todo el tiempo alargadas y filosas, se sentía débil, y su garganta ardía como un hierro al rojo vivo en todo momento.

No podía descansar, aunque ese síntoma no lo estaba tomando en cuenta, porque realmente no podía descansar desde que hace más de cuatro años esa repugnante criatura lo había convertido, y se lo había dicho con descaro mientras disfrutaba de su sufrimiento, no podría descansar a menos que entregara por completo su alma a los demonios, a menos que le entregara el alma. No lo había hecho, se había escapado a la primera oportunidad cargando con su propio y condenado infierno.

Sus manos se cerraron en un puño furioso al recordarlo, sintió el ardiente corte que sus uñas produjeron en su carne. Dolía. Su condición lo haría sanar con facilidad, aun en su estado de inanición, más eso le daba igual, lo que realmente lo reconfortó fue recordar que aún podía sentir dolor, se sentía tan asqueado de sí mismo que le dieron ganas de pararse a la luz del sol para sentir cada célula de su cuerpo maldito retorcerse de dolor.

Una malévola y sádica sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, él sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer en su condición era desaparecer, ¿Por qué no hacerlo hoy? Hoy era uno de esos extraños y escasos días en que el sol brillaba en Berk, el paraíso de los vampiros, una ciudad en la que nevaba 3 meses del año y granizaba los otro 9, un lugar en el que había tan poco sol que podían alimentarse tanto de noche como de día, excepto claro, en días como este.

Sí, era el paraíso para su especie, pero como todo paraíso no todos podían vivir ahí, tenían que estar dispersos y controlarse un poco si no querían acabar con la población humana de ese o de cualquier otro lugar. Aun así había muchos vampiros en Berk, más que en ninguna otra ciudad.

Y ese era uno de los motivos por el que había evitado esa ciudad tanto tiempo como le había sido posible, ahí era mucho más fácil que lo descubrieran los de su misma especie y eso solo haría que lo volvieran a perseguir, además en Berk también vivía la repugnante criatura que lo había maldecido y que por si fuera poco era líder de los vampiros.

Un escalofrió recorrió al joven vampiro al recordar la horrible noche ocurrida hace más de cuatro años… si bien había sido horrible no había sido la peor, esos últimos años habían sido horribles, llenos de constante dolor y agonía, llenos de oscuridad, y lleno de muertes esporádicas porque después de todo debía matar gente para sobrevivir.

La rabia el asco por todo lo que había hecho desde su conversión lo inundaron de nuevo, haciendo que la amargura ardiera más fuerte en su ser que la sed.

Se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor para decirle adiós, estaba en un edificio de oficinas a media construcción, el lugar estaba abandonado y en una de las zonas más feas de la ciudad, de esas por las que no pasaba ni un alma ni con un clima tan hermoso como el de esa tarde. Las ventanas estaban completamente tapiadas en ese piso, aunque había tablas desprendidas que dejaban pasar la luz en todos los demás, el techo del último piso en especial estaba lleno de agujeros.

Llevaba más de un mes escondido ahí, le gustaba el lugar, aunque la experiencia le había enseñado que no era prudente permanecer demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar, quizás había sido una suerte que por esta vez ignorara sus paranoias y se quedara, era un lindo lugar para morir.

Camino hasta las escaleras con cuidado sería lindo morir finalmente ¿o no? Debería haberlo hecho desde antes, si algo de sentido común quedaba en él, sabía que era un peligro y que debía ser aniquilado, para que ya no pudiera lastimar a nadie nunca más.

Llegó al último piso con bastante rapidez a pesar de la lentitud con la que lo había intentado, el techo se había derruido en varios puntos dejando agujeros de distintos tamaños por los que se colaban la luz y el viento con la misma facilidad aunque con diferente libertad, el viento podía pasearse por cualquier rincón del piso una vez estaba adentro e incluso podía volver a salir, la luz en cambio solo entraba y se proyectaba en hilos y tubos delgados que se creaban por el tamaño del agujero y la inclinación del sol, avanzaba con lentitud y no podía traspasar nunca sus límites.

La luz entraba para quedar atrapada y morir, y antes de morir le recordaba con su brillo que la libertad era algo que él tampoco tenía ahora.

Se acercó a los límites entre la oscuridad y la luz, si su corazón aun latiera quizá podría sentir como su ritmo se aceleraba. Estiró su mano hasta tocar el haz de luz y permitir que esta besara su fría y pálida piel, empezó a sentir un cosquilleo ardiente sobre ella y un leve humo pálido comenzó a aparecer.

Este iba a ser el fin, se iría con el beso ardiente del sol en su piel por última vez.

El dolor se hizo más intenso, una mueca crispada se apoderó de sus rasgos, la piel de su mano comenzó a enrojecer y a ampollarse, se podían observar pequeñas llamas de fuego bailando sobre su mano, su cuerpo y la maldición luchaban por curar aquellas heridas pero la luz del sol era muy fuerte para que pudieran ganar.

El dolor se volvía cada vez más intenso, ¿Para qué prolongarlo más? Solo era necesario un paso y su cuerpo entero se volvería cenizas, ya había visto eso suceder con anterioridad.

Alzó un pie, respiró una última vez y… retrocedió, sacando su mano de la luz con una expresión de dolorosa agonía. Una vez que volvió a estar en la oscuridad, miró su mano y contempló pensativo mientras se curaba con lentitud dolorosa, sentía su garganta arder aún más.

No quería morir, nunca había querido morir, no es que su vida hubiera sido un paraíso, al contrario, su vida antes de ser vampiro también había sido un solitario infierno, pero seguía sin tener ganas de querer morir. Tenía miedo de estar realmente muerto.

Suspiró de nuevo con tristeza, tenía tanto miedo de estar muerto que incluso prefería seguir siendo un monstruo que morir.

Y es que como monstruo por lo menos podía saber que esperar y como no ser tan cruel y hacer el menor daño del que era capaz, pero en cambio ¿qué sabía de la muerte?

Su experiencia más practica era que de la muerte nadie regresaba, que él en realidad no estaba muerto, sino maldito, pero todos aquellos de los que alguna vez se había alimentado sin duda estaban tan muertos como una roca. La gente realista no consideraba que después de la muerte hubiera algo, solo inconsciencia y materia que se volvería polvo u otras cosas, esa gente era poca. La gran mayoría creía en cambio que había una vida después de la muerte, y un cielo y un infierno de acuerdo a sus creencias.

Recordó que alguna vez había ido a una iglesia y escuchado misa, el sacerdote, era un viejo enojón que daba sermones larguísimos, se acordaba vagamente de ellos, en ellos decía que habíamos venido a la tierra a sufrir para que con nuestro sufrimiento compráramos nuestro lugar en el cielo, si eso fuera remotamente cierto bien se había ganado él sus buenas hectáreas de cielo y hasta un palacio en las nubes. Aunque claro que según el sacerdote, el sufrimiento solo no bastaba, además tenías que rezar y reconocer al único dios verdadero, que desde luego era el suyo, y debías portarte como un santo, libre de todo pecado. Eso sin duda le quitaba puntos ¿o no? Según recordaba matar se consideraba pecado por la mayoría de las religiones, a menos claro que mataras en nombre de su dios.

Además ningún dios tenía lugar en sus paraísos para monstruos como él, para ellos solo ofrecían la compañía de los demonios, y no es que él fuera creyente pero conocía la compañía de los demonios lo bastante bien como para no querer volver a disfrutarla nunca. No, no creía en que los infiernos como los que las religiones predicaban y que siempre llegaban después de la muerte existieran, y tampoco creía que hubiera un infierno que pudiera torturarlo más que su propia vida y la maldición que cargaba, aunque claro, eso mismo creía cinco años atrás y la vida se había encargado de demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba, así que prefería no arriesgarse.

Una sonrisa amarga volvió a pintarse en su rostro y miró como su mano se curaba por completo, estiró y flexionó los dedos comprobando que todo estaba en orden. Sintió el ardor de su garganta aún más exigente.

No tenía ningún motivo para seguir vivo, excepto que tenía demasiado miedo de estar muerto. Suspiró con tristeza mientras volvía a bajar las escaleras de vuelta a su oscuro rincón a esperar la llegada de la noche. Tendría que salir a cazar pronto.

* * *

La noche no tardo demasiado en hacerse presente, era clara y despejada, no era una noche ideal para salir de caza, pero ya no podía permitirse esperar, su sed era cada vez más torturante, se consoló pensando que probablemente era el único vampiro que saldría a cazar esa noche y por lo tanto no tendría que andar con un sigilo extremo.

Sobrevoló el depósito de chatarra abandonado de la ciudad y unas calles más, buscando atentamente una presa desde su vista aérea, aunque era una noche despejada, no había luna así que la noche estaba sumamente oscura… como él.

Rápidamente localizó una presa entrando a un oscuro callejón, hubiera preferido emboscar a algún campista en el bosque y de ese modo la muerte podría adjudicársela a un oso salvaje o algo así, pero no tenía paciencia para esperar una oportunidad así.

Aterrizó con absoluto silencio en un tejado que daba al callejón donde ahora se encontraba su presa, sus alas negras se fundieron a su espalda sin dejar rastro, pero sus colmillos siguieron sobresaliendo ansiosos, al igual que sus uñas, le llegó el leve olor a alcohol que desprendía el hombre y una mueca de desagrado se posó en su cara, sin embargo el ardor en su garganta le recordó que no podía permitirse ser muy exigente esta noche.

Se dejó caer con suavidad desde el tejado produciendo un sonido ahogado, el pobre sujeto ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su vida había acabado cuando el vampiro ya estaba desgarrando su garganta y bebiendo su sangre casi con desesperación.

El vampiro estaba por terminar de beber a su presa y deshacerse del cuerpo con un alivio culpable cuando un tintineo metálico llamó su atención y lo hizo voltear, no le costó ningún esfuerzo verlo hasta el más mínimo detalle en medio de aquella profunda oscuridad.

Era un muchacho de entre 16 y 18 años, vestido de pantalón de mezclilla y sudadera verde, cabello castaño y despeinado, delgado como una espina de pescado, muy pecoso y con los ojos de color verde bosque abiertos con espanto, estaba ligeramente oculto detrás de una pila de cajas de cartón.

El vampiro frunció el ceño con rabia ¡¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí ese estúpido chico?! ¡Una muerte! cerca de 5 litros de sangre, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir otro mes, otra muerte era innecesaria. Pero ahí estaba ese chico, ¡Y ni siquiera estaba haciendo un intento de huir! Una lucha interna sucedía en la cabeza del vampiro, si lo dejaba ir de seguro soltaría la lengua y andaría contando historias por ahí, los humanos lo tendrían por chiflado, pero los vampiros podían oír aquellas cosas y dar con su pista de nuevo, era muy arriesgado… debía matarlo.

Sintió sus alas surgir en su espalda, el chico seguía sin quitarle la vista de encima, no gritó, ni intento correr, solo se quedó ahí. Al vampiro le costó apenas un suspiro de tiempo encontrarse frente a él. Estiro su mano, la misma mano que había intentado quemar unas horas atrás y lo sujeto por el cuello.

Eso hizo que el chico finalmente reaccionara, soltó un gemido aterrado que no salió del callejón, su respiración y su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraron notablemente, su cuerpo temblaba, los agudos sentidos del vampiro no perdieron ni un detalle al respecto, su garganta volvió a arder exigente, el vampiro se disgustó aún más ante su propia debilidad, levantó al chico del suelo sin esfuerzo, apenas siendo consciente de lo que hacía, el chico lo miraba a los ojos, eran unos ojos verdes como los de él, solo que mucho menos aterradores.

El vampiro se detuvo y miró con más atención esos ojos, había dos cosas en sus ellos que hicieron que el agarre de su mano se comenzara a soltar, la primera fue un miedo, no, un terror, que se le hizo terriblemente familiar, la segunda fue su propio reflejo en aquellos ojos… se veía como un monstruo…

\- vas a olvidar que me viste – dijo el vampiro con una voz tan aterradora como atrapante antes de soltar al chico, a pesar de que no había sido más que un susurro había tenido toda la autoridad de una orden.

El chico cayó al suelo un poco más brusco de lo que el vampiro pensó que lo haría, termino sentado sobre sus pompas y volvió a alzar la vista incrédulo, luego sus ojos brillaron de manera extraña. La hipnosis no era eterna, pero le daría al vampiro suficiente tiempo para salir de la ciudad y alejarse lo suficiente sin tener que matar al chico.

El vampiro se dio la vuelta y se alejó volando, el chico no despego la vista de él en ningún momento, cuando ya no pudo distinguirlo, se puso de pie y dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino, dio dos pasos y cayó desmayado.

.

* * *

.

… **hola mundo… bueno… ese fue el segundo capítulo, espero no haber hecho trizas las expectativas de nadie todavía… estoy súper nerviosa… quizá es un poco oscuro, filosófico y tétrico, pero bueno, seamos realistas, mis vampiros no brillan, los míos sufren, así que no podemos esperar que sus pensamientos sean dulces, romance y caramelos. Los siguientes capítulos serán vistos desde otros puntos de vista así que tendrán algo más de humor (creo que este ni tiene jeje), (y más diálogos jeje) Y como el punto de la trama es resolver qué onda con los asesinatos y la naturaleza de los culpables, no esperen que esto sea totalmente aclarado como hasta el capítulo 7, todavía quedan personajes importantes por aparecer. ¿Ustedes creen que fue muy largo muy corto o mas o menos?**

 **Y cerremos con los agradecimientos *v***

 **Gracias a: aileen, LaRojas09, videl.S.S, Lewiz Minu, yusefan halackti fanny alejo, Vivi-ntvg y Kenna-2201 por sus bellisimos comentarios.**

 **Gracias a: alon2442, Maya-0196, Keruchian, FallerPyF017, Lewiz Minu, DragoViking, videl.S.S y Princesa Cenicienta por ponerla en favoritos *v*, me alagan.**

 **y a los que siguen la historia, como eso no es dato publico no lo menciono individualmente pero igual tenéis todo mi agradecimiento por tomarse el tiempo y el detalle. *v***

 **Sepan que no planeaba darle continuación, sino dejarlo como one-shot, pero sus reviews, favoritos y seguimientos, merecían ser tomados en cuenta.**


	3. Chapter 3

\- Otro día con nuestro perfecto clima de Berk – ese era Patán, su voz era inconfundible.

\- ¿Perfecto? ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué no vez como graniza? – ese era Brutacio.

\- Sí, este clima es tan horrible como la cara de Brutacio – esa era Brutilda, notó Astrid con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Oye!

\- ¿Qué? No es mi culpa que tu cara sea tan fea como el trasero de un mapache.

\- ¡Tenemos la misma cara, genio!

Astrid se mordió los labios para no reír, los gemelos siempre andaban discutiendo por tonterías, ninguno podía verla, pero ella los oía perfectamente, aunque se veían muy pixeleados desde los ductos de ventilación. ¿Y qué estaba haciendo en los ductos de ventilación de la Academia de Berk? Bueno esa era una muy buena pregunta, pero tampoco era que simplemente pudiera o quisiera llegar a la escuela como si nada.

No después de lo de Tormenta, su hermana. Hace más de un año que había desaparecido.

La situación en Berk había ido empeorando con el tiempo, hoy en día desaparecía por lo menos una persona cada 3 meses, y aparecía cadáveres por semana, a veces más a veces menos, y muchas veces los cadáveres de los que se creían desaparecidos aparecían terriblemente descuartizados con el tiempo. Nunca quieres que la persona que aparezca muerta o desaparezca sea alguien que tú conoces, pero a alguien tiene que tocarle ese destino. Las primeras semana ella había mantenido la esperanza, probablemente era estúpido, pero inevitable. Pero después de 4 meses sin saber nada de ella debía asumir la verdad.

Su hermana era un número más en las gráficas de desaparición y asesinatos de Berk.

Después de eso no podía soportar la escuela ni un minuto más, se sentía frustrada de que el o los asesinos aun no hubieran sido capturados. Odiaba no saber que había sido de su hermana. Y la extrañaba demasiado. Alguien debía hacer algo al respecto. Y ella necesitaba hacer algo para vengarla, ¿pero que podía hacer? Ella estaba finalizando el bachillerato en la Academia y después quería estudiar una carrera como Chef, no era muy buena cocinando, sin embargo le gustaba y creía que con algo de práctica y algunas lecciones podía llegar a triunfar en eso, su hermana y sus padres la apoyaban, pero cuando Tormenta desapareció cambio completamente sus planes, se cambió a una escuela privada y se sumió en los estudios para especializarse en Criminología.

Extrañaba a sus amigos, pero se daba cuenta de que el peligro que sus padres y todos en la policía y el gobierno luchaban por acabar, pasaría a ser responsabilidad de ellos tarde o temprano y debían estar preparados, esto no era ningún juego, no podía permitirse tomárselo a la ligera.

¿Entonces qué era lo que estaba haciendo escondida en los ductos de ventilación de la Academia de Berk? Bueno…

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! – la voz de Patapez interrumpió sus pensamientos – ¡No creerán lo que escuche anoche! ¡Tiene que ver con Henry!

\- ¿Henry? ¿Qué Henry? – dijo Brutacio.

\- Henry Haddock, el hijo del Jefe de policías.

Astrid volvió a sonreír, Patapez era el único alumno de toda la Academia de Berk que llamaba a Henry por su nombre, los demás lo conocían por su apodo, se lo había ganado en la ceremonia de graduación de la secundaria. Como había sido el mejor estudiante de toda la generación le había tocado decir el discurso de graduación sin embargo cuando subió al escenario estaba tan nervioso que le dio un ataque… de hipo. Al ser el hijo del Jefe de policías el suceso se había hecho público en muchos medios de información, y hasta hubo quienes lo habían gravado y subido a YouTube, desde entonces el apodo lo había seguido como una sombra.

\- ahhh Hipo Haddock, ¿Qué pasa con él? – pregunto Patán.

\- ¿recuerdan que había estado intentando hacer mi radio captara frecuencias policíacas?

\- Sí

\- Pues lo logré, oí cuando los policías comunicaban a la estación que el hijo del Jefe había sido encontrado en la escena del crimen. Anoche fue encontrado junto a un cadáver en un callejón de la calle 23.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Y fue una suerte porque así no escucharon el grito ahogado de incredulidad que sonó en los ductos de ventilación sobre sus cabezas.

\- ¡¿Estás seguro?!

\- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente Patapez? – preguntó Patán

Y Astrid se alegró de que lo hiciera porque esa afirmación podía interpretarse de muchas maneras, ¿Habían sido encontrados dos cadáveres? ¿Hipo había sido encontrado vivo junto a un cadáver? ¿Habían encontrado evidencia que señalaba a Hipo como asesino?... ¡Eso sonaba tan desquiciado! Hipo era… ¡era Hipo! Era como acusar a un cachorro de matar a un tigre, sonaba ilógico.

\- Pues no estoy seguro, pero aparentemente Henry estaba inconsciente en el suelo y en el callejón había un sujeto con la garganta destrozada.

\- Pobre tipo – comento Brutacio.

\- Seguramente el lugar parecía un escenario de película de terror lleno de sangre y tripas.

\- Le desgarraron la garganta no el vientre, Brutilda – la corrigió Patán

\- Sí, supongo que no era bonito – dijo Patapez obviamente incomodo ante la idea – pero Henry estuvo ahí y sigue vivo ¿Entienden lo que eso significa?

Astrid sabía que ninguno de ellos lo entendía, pero ella sí, no había modo de que Hipo hubiera podido ser el asesino, ¡De ninguna manera!, pero existía la posibilidad de que hubiera visto al asesino, si había observado todo tendrían una pista para parar esta masacre que los asediaba, tendrían una oportunidad de capturar al asesino.

\- No estarás insinuando que Hipo es el asesino ¿verdad? – preguntó Patán con burla – Hipo es un escuálido, no podría ni golpear a un chico de 7 años.

\- No creo que hubiera sido el asesino, si lo fuera no se habría quedado en la escena del crimen.

\- Podría ser que el sujeto lo golpeo con sus últimas fuerzas mientras veía sus órganos regarse por el suelo – sugirió Brutacio.

\- Que le desgarraron la garganta no el vientre.

\- Bueno, pudo haberlo golpeado mientras se debilitaba por la pérdida de sangre – dijo Brutilda.

Astrid hizo una mueca inconsciente, no le gustaba oír de asesinatos, a pesar de que eso sería el pan diario de su carrera, y mucho menos de los misteriosos asesinatos nocturnos de Berk y las otras ciudades, le hacían pensar en todas las cosas que pudieron haber sido de su hermana. Sin embargo lo hacía, porque entendía que debían ser estudiados y analizados, para dar con alguna pista que los condujera a los culpables y lograra detener aquello, así que se tragaba sus sentimientos y analizaba todo con frío calculado.

Pero seguía siendo humana, y estudiar criminología era una tortura bien disimulada, pero tampoco era masoquista, con soportar lo que tuviera que ver en la carrera sería suficiente, y por eso se había alejado de sus amigos y del resto de la Academia. No iba a soportar que hablaran de ella y su hermana con lastima y la miraran con compasión cada que pasaba por el pasillo o salía del salón. Y aunque quería a sus amigos, a veces eran un tanto estúpidos y sin tacto, como ahora, que hablaban de ese reciente asesinato con toda la calma del mundo. Seguramente aquel pobre tipo tenía alguna persona que lo estaba esperando y que sin embargo nunca más podría volver a verlo vivo.

\- Es, cierto, después de todo no se necesitaría mucha fuerza para dejar a Hipo inconsciente – razonó Patán – pero no hay forma de que Hipo pudiera ser el asesino. No tiene lógica.

\- Sí, es cierto – dijo Patapez – Hipo no puede ser el asesino, así que entonces…

\- ¿Hipo tiene tan mala suerte como siempre hemos pensado? – interrumpió Brutilda.

\- Bueno, sí, en parte sí pero…

\- Probablemente necesitara terapia psicológica para superar lo que sea que vio.

\- Justo a eso me refiero, probablemente vio al asesino.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio procesando aquella información. Astrid también se quedó en silencio, pensativa. Sus clases comenzaban hasta las diez, y aun no eran las 7 de la mañana, aun no sonaba el timbre de la Academia, aunque la escuela ya estaba llena de chicos, ¿la razón? En la Academia tenían a la mejor cocinera que el mundo pudiera imaginar y muchos pasaban a desayunar ahí. De hecho eran esas comidas lo que había hecho que Astrid se interesara por la carrera de Chef. Su estómago gruño levemente. El timbre de la academia sonó.

\- ¡Diantres! Mejor que nos demos prisa si queremos llegar a clase a tiempo.

\- No seas tan ñoño Patapez.

\- Brutilda nos toca clase de Ciencias, la última vez que llegamos tarde el loco profesor nos dejó un montón de tarea.

\- ouch, ¡creí que era martes! – se quejó ella antes de echarse a correr junto con sus amigos en dirección a los salones.

Astrid oyó sus pasos alejarse de prisa, al igual que cientos de pasos de muchos otros estudiantes que se dirigían a sus clases, suspiró melancólica, antes ella y Tormenta formaban parte de esa ruidosa multitud, siguió recorriendo el camino que conocía de memoria a través de los ductos de ventilación, siempre era un camino callado, pero desde que Tormenta no estaba ese silencio pesaba e incomodaba, sin embargo seguía recorriéndolo.

Se dirigía a las cocinas de la escuela. Tiempo atrás ella y Tormenta se habían hecho amigas de la cocinera y además habían descubierto un camino a través de los ductos de ventilación que llevaba desde el patio trasero de la escuela hasta una habitación que estaba dentro de la cocina. Siempre iban a visitar a la cocinera y ella siempre tenía algo delicioso para regalarles. Empezó a pensar en aquellos días, para distraerse del incomodo silencio que ahora reinaba en los pasillos.

 _ ***Flash Back***_

 _Dos niñas d años de rasgos muy parecidos, rubias y de ojos azules jugaban en el parque cercano a la Academia de Berk, escuela a la que ninguna podía asistir aún, puesto que apenas cursaban la primaria, pero hoy Tormenta había convencido a Astrid de faltar a la escuela e ir a ver de cerca la Academia, pues se rumoreaba que había un fantasma viviendo ahí y las chicas querían asegurarse de si era cierto. Astrid, que era la menor vestía mallas grises, una falda roja y una blusa verde con dibujitos de calaveritas, su cabello iba peinado en una trenza, Tormenta vestía pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro y una blusa azul claro, le gustaba mucho el azul, incluso tenía parte de su fleco teñido de azul, era un tinte que se quitaba con el agua, pero a ella le gustaba mucho y su cabello iba peinado en una coleta alta._

 _\- ¿Qué haremos si encontramos al fantasma? – preguntaba Astrid._

 _\- Le tomaremos una foto._

 _\- ¿Y porque haremos eso? – preguntó Astrid de nuevo._

 _\- Para demostrarle a todos lo valientes que somos y volvernos famosas._

 _Astrid asintió mientras seguía caminando detrás de su hermana, le gustaba el plan, sin embargo no estaba muy convencida de que lograran tomarle una foto al fantasma ¿no sé suponía que los fantasmas eran transparentes?_

 _\- ¿Dónde crees que se encuentre escondido el fantasma? – preguntó Astrid a su hermana._

 _\- Es sencillo, de seguro esta en los ductos de ventilación – le contesto ella mientras señalaba un árbol que daba al tejado de la escuela, Astrid comprendió que desde ahí podrían saltar al techo de la escuela y colarse al sistema de ventilación. - ¿lista?_

 _\- Lista._

 _Después de subir al tejado encontraron una reja suelta de los ductos por la que se pudieron meter, ninguna de las dos se quejó de que hubiera algunas telarañas ahí, al contrario, les pareció una señal de que estaban en el lugar adecuado, ambas sabían que a los fantasmas les gustaba convivir con las arañas. Sin embargo después de varios minutos de gatear por los ductos de ventilación seguían sin ninguna pista del fantasma y no habían visto más que pasillos vacíos._

 _\- Creo que nos hemos perdido Tormenta._

 _\- No seas miedosa Astrid, no nos hemos perdido, solo que aún no encontramos al fantasma – dijo ella girando a la derecha._

 _\- Quizás solo aparece de noche – sugirió Astrid._

 _\- Pues… - pero ambas se interrumpieron cuando un delicioso aroma les llegó, siguieron a su olfato y terminaron llegando sobre una reja que les dejaba ver latas de conservas, sacos de harina, una caja de tomate… estaban sobre una alacena, también escucharon voces._

 _\- …y algún día mi padre y yo abriremos nuestro restaurante. – decía la voz de una chica._

 _\- pues he de admitir que tu comida sabe muy bien, y me sorprende que solo tengas 16, pero me temo que no puedo contratarte, en este momento ya tenemos cocinero en la escuela – decía una voz que con el tiempo descubrirían que era la del director – es un tipo un tanto supersticioso, pero ya está contratado. Sin embargo podemos esperarlo y ver si le hace falta una ayudante ¿te parece?_

 _\- Supongo que sería un buen inicio – dijo la chica._

 _\- Bien, espéralo aquí, regreso en un momento._

 _Astrid y Tormenta sintieron sus estómagos gruñir deseando probar aquello que despedía ese aroma tan delicioso, se voltearon a ver y decidieron colarse a la cocina de la escuela, después de todo eran muy ágiles y no se quedarían con el antojo de aquel misterioso postre, además la reja de ventilación estaba suelta. La quitaron con facilidad. Sin embargo el suelo estaba más lejos de lo que pensaron y terminaron cayendo sobre un saco de harina cubriéndose por completo de blanco._

 _También volvieron a escuchar voces en ese momento. Un hombre entró y las miró cubiertas de harina, Astrid y Tormenta se voltearon a verlo asustadas. El hombre frunció el ceño._

 _\- ¡Esto ya es el colmo! – gruñó el hombre en voz baja pero muy enojada – no les bastaba a esos niños odiosos inventar una historia de fantasmas para intentar asustarme, si no les gusta mi comida lo entiendo. ¡Me voy!_

 _El sujeto se quitó su delantal blanco y les dio la espalda a las chicas._

 _\- Disculpe, ¿es usted el cocinero? – se acercó la voz de la chica que habían oído antes._

 _\- ¿Y tú eres? – preguntó el hombre sin dejar de fruncir el ceño._

 _\- Me llamo Tiana, venía a solicitar un puesto como ayudante de cocina._

 _\- felicidades, es tuyo._

 _\- ¿en serio?_

 _\- sí, junto con el de cocinera, ¡yo renuncio!_

 _El hombre salió dejando a la muchacha de piel oscura un poco sorprendida, entonces sus ojos miraron a las enharinadas niñas._

 _\- ¿estamos castigadas? – preguntó Astrid algo asustada._

 _\- Pues supongo que va contra el reglamento escolar colarse de ese modo en las cocinas, - les dijo ella sería – pero como aparentemente gracias a ustedes conseguí mi primer empleó, yo no le diré nada a nadie – finalizó la chica con una sonrisa. – pero les sugiero que se den prisa en huir antes de que el director regrese._

 _\- ¿Nos darías un pastelillo antes? – preguntó Tormenta mirando que era eso lo que olía tan delicioso._

 _La chica les dio uno a cada una y luego las ayudo a regresar a los ductos de ventilación. Y se despidió de ellas con un gesto de la mano._

 _\- Si les gusta pueden volver otro día, solo que pídanme ayuda para que no me dejen sin harina._

 _ ***Fin del Flash Back***_

Astrid miraba pensativamente los costales de harina a través de la reja del ducto, entonces se dio cuenta que ya tenía rato que había llegado a las cocinas y que se había quedado recordando. Con un suspiró quito la reja y bajo de un saltó ágil.

\- Hola cariño – la saludo la cocinera en cuanto entro.

\- Hola Tiana – le dijo Astrid con una sonrisa - ¿Qué harás hoy para los almuerzos?

\- Un montón de cosas – dijo la chica de tez oscura y vestido amarillo con un suspiro – se buena chica y pica algo de jamón y peperoni para mí.

A Astrid le gustaba la compañía de Tiana, era la única persona de toda la Academia a la que seguía visitando, ella no la miraba con lastima ni rumoreaba al respecto de la desaparición de su hermana, incluso compartía su dolor y la ayudaba a sobrellevarlo. Las había conocido durante mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Qué hoy no piensas pedirme nada para desayunar? – preguntó Tiana.

\- Por favor, muero de hambre – dijo Astrid recordando de repente lo hambrienta que estaba.

\- Hoy pareces distraída cariño – le dijo Tiana pasándole un plato con fruta picada y panquesitos.

\- No parezco, estoy distraída – aclaró Astrid, comenzando a comer su fruta y panquesitos.

\- ¿Algún chico?

\- Cosas de la nueva carrera – puntualizó ella, porque aunque pensaba en Hipo y lo que Patapez había dicho, ellos no entraban en el contexto en que Tiana estaba usando la palabra "chico".

\- Astrid, - dijo ella dejando a un lado la masa que estaba amasando y volteándola a ver – yo sé que tu carrera es muy importante, pero no te enfrasques tanto en ella, aun tienes una vida y tienes que vivirla, no hagas el amor a un lado… – Tiana se quedó mirando con cara de espanto a Astrid - …¡Hay dios!

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Astrid espantada.

\- ¡Estoy empezando a sonar como mi madre!

Astrid se le quedo mirando sin saber si reírse o enojarse.

\- Pero como sea - dijo la chica volviendo a la masa que tenía frente a ella – el consejo es cierto, no te cierres a la vida, ni al amor…

Astrid solo le sonrió y siguió desayunando, amor, fiestas de graduación… todo eso le parecía demasiado banal en ese momento, lo que quería era a su hermana de vuelta, pero eso no era posible, sabía que ahora sería una estupidez tener esperanzas al respecto, su único consuelo sería detener al causante de su desaparición, que posiblemente era el mismo causante de todos los demás asesinatos y desapariciones que llevaban ocurriendo 27 años y cuyas investigaciones e intentos de resolución por parte de todas las ciudades afectadas habían resultado infructuosas hasta el momento.

Era una misión más difícil que encontrar fantasmas, y de momento la mejor pista que tenía era la posibilidad de que Hipo hubiera visto algo. Cualquier cosa. Legalmente ella no estaba autorizada ni calificada para andar indagando ese tipo de cosas, pero la resolución de esos crímenes era para ella un asunto personal. Tenía que encontrar una manera de hablar con Hipo, quien probablemente estaba en observación en el hospital general de Berk ¿Pero cómo podría preguntarle algo? Ni siquiera le hablaba al chico, ¿Cómo haría para que siquiera la dejarán pasar al hospital? Suponiendo que sus suposiciones fueran correctas y él estuviera ahí

\- …sería lindo que tuvieras un novio.

Un novio…

\- ¡Eres brillante Tiana! ¡Gracias! ¡Me voy a la escuela! – dijo Astrid tomando un par de panqueques más y huyendo de la cocina - ¡Te veo mañana!

\- Adiós… - dijo Tiana mirándola desaparecer y preguntándose qué era lo que había dicho.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Tercer capítulo… Astrid entra en escena… ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Yo sé que mueren de curiosidad por saber qué pasa con el vampiro y con Hipo, pero antes de seguir debía entrar Astrid, así que los veremos hasta el próximo, si llegaron hasta aquí MUCHAS GRACIAS. Es una alegría que le estén dando tan buen recibimiento a esta historia de mi loca cabecita.**

 **Y bueno ya tengo un boceto de la historia, cálculo que en total tendrá como 20 capítulos. Claro que aun debo desarrollar y describir muchas cosas, trataré de actualizar cada semana, pero como también quiero avanzar con mi otra historia "Noche de cuentos" (que apropósito aún no he actualizado porque me dedique a hacer el boceto de esta en todos mis ratos libres de estas dos semanas) puede que tarde semana y media. (Hablando de esa historia quizás les guste, es un crossover HTTYD y Brave sin parejas; en mi opinión bastante divertido y de hecho la primera historia que publique aquí en Fanfiction) tengo más proyectos en proceso, pero de momento los dejaré de lado para dedicarme solo a estos dos.**

 **Uff esta nota se está poniendo larga, concluyamos con los agradecimientos y otro par de aclaraciones.**

 **En general: Pueden sospechar lo que quieran sobre quien es el vampiro que Hipo vio, yo no confirmare nada sobre su identidad y pasado hasta después del capítulo 7 xq sería hacerles spoiler jeje. Y sí. Redacte el capítulo 2 a propósito para que creyeran que era Hipo quien narraba al principio, me costó un poco porque tuve que comerme detalles, pero los guarde para otro capítulo futuro. Y resulta que quedaron mejor ahí :)**

 **Aileen: Sí voy a meter algo de romance, pero yo no tengo la suficiente experiencia como escritora como para escribir algo de estilo yaoi y mucho menos escribirlo bien, así que cualquier pareja que ponga será heterosexual.**

 **GRACIAS A: aileen, FallerPyF017, Princesa Cenicienta, LaRojas09,** **Guest, Vivi-ntvg, Kenna-2201 y DragoViking por comentar *v*, porque los comentarios hacen que no me torture tanto pensando si el capítulo quedo bien o no. O si debo continuar la historia o no.**

 **GRACIAS A: Kenna-2201 por poner mi historia en favoritos. *v***

 **Y finalmente GRACIAS a quienes decidieron seguir mi historia, y a todos los que la leen sin cuenta y/o sin comentar, espero que les este gustando. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Llovía de manera tan constante en Berk que desde pequeño uno se acostumbraba a dormir a pesar del ruido que producía el constante repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia contra las ventanas, los tejados y las asfaltadas calles. Era un sonido de cadencias, ritmos e intensidades siempre variables, desde los tamborazos atronadores que producían las granizadas intensas, hasta el suave susurro de las lloviznas ligeras. Esos eran sonidos con los que los habitantes de Berk estaban muy familiarizados, esos eran sonidos que él conocía desde siempre, estaba acostumbrado a despertar por lo general con ellos; sin embargo hoy las cosas sonaban diferentes, el ruido del granizo golpeando los cristales y el tejado le llegaba demasiado amortiguado y sobre ese ruido se escuchaba otro completamente diferente…

"Bib… bib…" Era un ruido constante y tranquilo pero fuera de lugar, un tanto tecnológico… "Bib… bib…" ahí estaba de nuevo, frunció el ceño inconscientemente, "bib… bib…" eso no sonaba como su alarma, era demasiado lento para ser una alarma…pero si no ¿Qué era?... ¿había cambiado el tono sin darse cuenta?

Abrió los ojos con pereza, intentó estirarse, pero sintió una extraña incomodidad en su brazo, ¿desde cuándo la luz de su cuarto era tan brillante? Parpadeó varias veces hasta acostumbrarse a la luz… ese no era su cuarto, eso fue lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta, en segundo lugar descubrió que tenía una sonda en su brazo y que las sabanas y paredes eran blancas. Uniendo los puntos llegó a la conclusión lógica… estaba en un hospital.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, lo último que recordaba era que estaba en su casa… su padre le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que iba a trabajar toda la noche, así que había decidido ir al depósito de chatarra y…

Y nada… su cabeza estaba bastante en blanco después de eso… ¿Lo habrían atropellado? No se sentía herido, miró su cuerpo para asegurarse de que estaba completo y bien y… sí, en efecto, estaba perfectamente bien. ¿Entonces qué estaba haciendo en un hospital?

No tuvo mucho tiempo para plantearse todas las posibles causas de esa situación porque justo en ese momento la puerta de "su habitación" se abrió y por ella entraron cuatro personas. Un doctor, Bocón, una agente de policía y… su padre.

"bib, bib, bib" claro el sonido lo producía una de esas máquinas que monitorean los latidos del corazón, se sintió incomodo de que la maquina rebelara que estaba nervioso, la relación con su padre nunca había sido fácil y no tenía ni idea de qué diablos había pasado. Todos tenían miradas serias, incluso Bocón.

\- Oh, veo que ya despertaste – dijo el doctor rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había empezado a formarse - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Bi… - tenía la boca muy seca, paso saliva con dificultad – No me duele nada, ¿Qué paso doctor? ¿Por qué estoy en el hospital? ¿Tuve un accidente?

Los cuatro intercambiaron fugases miradas que le dieron un mal presentimiento a Henry. Finalmente fue el doctor quien tomó la palabra de nuevo.

\- Clínicamente no te pasa nada. Pero necesitamos que nos digas que es lo último que recuerdas.

Su pregunta no ayudo en nada al nerviosismo de Henry, pero contestó con sinceridad, o al menos lo más sinceramente que se sintió capaz.

\- Lo último que recuerdo es que mi padre me envió un mensaje de que trabajaría toda la noche, decidí salir… a comprar algunas botanas y ya… no recuerdo nada más.

Los cuatro lo miraron fijamente, Henry no sabía si le creían o no. Él no quería mentirle a su padre, no en una situación tan seria, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad, que escapaba cada que podía, generalmente en las noches al viejo depósito de chatarra abandonado para llevar a cabo sus propias investigaciones sobre los asesinatos de Berk.

No estaba seguro de cómo lo tomaría, pero seguramente no le haría gracia, le diría que era una estupidez muy peligrosa, y bueno, sin duda el hecho de que ahora estuviera en un hospital respaldaría ampliamente las opiniones de su padre.

\- ¿Y a donde planeabas ir a comprar esas botanas? – preguntó su padre.

\- Al 7-Eleven de la calle 23 – no lo dudo y lo dijo con un tranquilo encogimiento de hombros, si iba a mentir lo haría bien.

\- ¿Por qué tan lejos?

\- La cajera de ese turno es muy linda.

Su padre frunció el ceño, pero Henry pudo ver que Bocón y el doctor sonreían ligeramente.

\- Entonces, ¿recuerdas haber llegado al establecimiento? – preguntó la agente de policía.

\- No, solo recuerdo que salí de la casa, deje la puerta cerrada con llave y comencé a caminar, después… tengo la mente en blanco.

En realidad Henry ni siquiera recordaba haber salido de su casa, pero una corazonada le decía que no lo habían encontrado en su cama durmiendo, y como no le quedaba ninguna duda de que se estaba dirigiendo al depósito de chatarra antes de que lo que sea que paso, pasara, se esforzó en contar una versión que concordara lo suficiente.

Los cuatro volvieron a intercambiar miradas, Henry pudo ver con facilidad que estaban decidiendo si decirle algo o no.

\- Entonces… - comenzó él mirándolos con atención - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy en el hospital?

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no recuerdas nada más? – preguntó la agente de policía.

\- Absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – interrogó la agente de policía a nadie en específico.

\- A veces se da el caso – empezó a hablar el doctor – de que vivimos experiencias tan traumáticas que nuestro cerebro para protegernos de ellas, nos hace olvidarlas parcial o totalmente.

\- ¿Y esas cosas se olvidan para siempre? – preguntó la agente de nuevo.

\- No necesariamente, podría recordar más detalles en algunas horas, o algunos días, y si n….

\- Van a enloquecer a Hipo hablando de su amnesia como si él no estuviera aquí – los interrumpió Bocón.

A Henry lo reconforto el hecho de que le volvieran a hacer caso, si nadie le explicaba pronto que rayos había pasado le iba a dar un ataque o algo. No le tomó importancia al hecho de que Bocón lo llamo por su apodo, siempre lo hacía.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó el doctor con una mueca avergonzada - estás en perfecta salud Hi… Henry, probablemente solo tuviste un desmayo.

Si ese era el caso, por qué tanto escándalo de llevarlo al hospital y que hubiera más presencia policiaca, además de su padre y Bocón y la mención del doctor de que posiblemente su amnesia se debía a un evento traumático. Todo eso no podía deberse solo a un simple desmayo. Necesitaba verdaderas respuestas.

\- Si bueno, para no hacerla más larga Hipo, - comenzó Bocón – el problema del asunto no es que te desmayaras, es que te encontramos desmayado en una escena del crimen.

Tenía que haber hablado, vaya respuesta, la vida lo odiaba sin duda, su suerte era tan mala que no tenía dudas de en qué tipo de escena del crimen lo habían encontrado. A algunos los atrapan robando o teniendo sexo en lugares públicos, pero no, él no tendría esa suerte, algo dentro de él se lo decía.

\- ¿Qué escena del crimen? – preguntó para confirmar sus sospechas.

\- Un asesinato, te encontramos inconsciente en un callejón de la calle 23 junto a un cadáver sin sangre.

\- Así que vamos a tomar tu declaración detallada y precisa y te vamos a vigilar por unos días.

\- Vele el lado bueno Hipo, ¡no tendrás que ir a clases mañana!

Cuatro pares de ojos voltearon a mirar a Bocón con incredulidad.

\- ¿Qué? – se defendió Bocón - es la verdad.

\- Comencemos con esto – suspiró su padre.

El asunto fue engorroso, aburrido y complicado, pues en realidad Henry no recordaba nada, así que no pudo dar mucha información, pero por lo menos obtuvo bastante. Había salido de su casa entre las 00:45 y las 00:55, a la policía le había llegado un reporte de dos cadáveres en un callejón de la calle 23 a la 01:20, la policía había llegado a la escena del crimen a la 01:25, uno de los cadáveres había resultado ser él, inconsciente, el otro, un tipo cuarentón ebrio, con el cuello destrozado y sin sangre en su cuerpo más que algunas manchas en su ropa. Lo que era un patrón de asesinato relativamente nuevo.

Habían llevado a Hipo al hospital y había pasado una hora inconsciente y no se le había podido despertar (lo cual era algo extraño, según el doctor pues era mucho tiempo de estar inconsciente para un simple desmayo.) Había empezado a llover mientras estaba inconsciente, no presentaba golpes de ningún tipo que pudieran haberlo dejado inconsciente. No se debía descartar la posibilidad de que hubiera sido drogado. Su sangre ya estaba analizándose y se obtendrían los resultados dentro de varias horas más, en algunos días y otros en algunas semanas. Su interrogatorio había comenzado a las 02:40 am y concluido a las 04:37, no se había sacado ninguna conclusión aceptable sobre su participación en los hechos.

Finalmente la agente y el doctor se retiraron y le dijeron que descansara, Henry casi quiso rogarles que no se fueran, pues sabía que se le venía encima un sermón sobre la irresponsabilidad y lo estúpido de sus actos.

Es algo de los padres, el mundo puede estar acabándose, pero siempre van a regañarte sobre algo que ellos consideran que parece que no te ha quedado claro, como tus modales, o en este caso su tendencia de hacer cosas estúpidas sin meditarlo.

La plática con su padre no fue nada agradable, claro que se merecía el regaño, sin embargo eso no hacía para nada más fácil el escucharlo. Finalmente su padre suspiró cansado y le dijo que descansara antes de salir también por la puerta.

\- No te mortifiques Hipo, ya tenía rato que no metías la pata.

\- Gracias, por hacerme sentir mejor Bocón.

\- Aunque te cueste creerlo tu padre te ama, y se preocupa mucho por ti. Si hubieras podido ver su cara cuando llegamos a la escena del crimen…. creo que jamás había visto a un hombre más destrozado en mi vida.

\- Estuvo muy mal cuando mamá desapareció.

\- Pero en ese entonces te tenía a ti para sobreponerse y seguir luchando, si tu padre te perdiera no le quedaría ningún motivo para seguir vivo, excepto quizá la venganza…

Hipo no encontró nada que contestar a eso, se quedó mirando sus blancas sabanas, sin ningún motivo en realidad pensó en el color verde. Bocón tampoco dijo nada más sobre el tema, se levantó con un suspiro y lo volteo a ver con una enorme sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.

\- Ahora disfruta de lo que todo chico desea en días laborales, ¡faltar a la escuela!

Hipo sonrió, la verdad era que tenía mucho sueño, y la idea de que podría faltar a la escuela al día siguiente… o más bien en unas horas, lo animó bastante. Cerró los ojos y he intento dormir.

Sin embargo y a pesar de que tenía mucho sueño, no lo consiguió, las cosas se habían complicado mucho en esas pocas horas desde que había decidido salir de su casa. Era una ironía absurda. Él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas resolver el misterio de los asesinatos para por fin hacerse del respeto de los demás, había estado esperando por alguna clase de pista, algo que los demás estuvieran pasando por alto y él descubriera, pero claro, el mundo lo odiaba, pues siendo posiblemente el único que había visto al asesino que todas las ciudades buscaban, resulta que no podía recordar nada.

Resumió los hechos una vez más. Había salido de su casa, para ir al depósito de chatarra, no recordaba haber salido, pero estaba seguro de haberlo hecho, y había sido encontrado junto al cadáver de un hombre con la garganta destrozada y sin sangre. Bueno por lo menos el cadáver era una pista notoria, generalmente los cadáveres que solían encontrara estaban quemados, destrozados e irreconocibles, ahora quizá encontrarán más pistas, y él estaría cerca de toda la investigación, por no decir directamente implicado, la policía lo investigaba tanto como posible testigo como posible homicida.

¿Pero como era posible que no recordara nada? ¿De verdad habría sido efecto de un trauma como decía el doctor? Le habían enseñado fotos del cadáver con la esperanza de que las imágenes refrescarán su memoria, pero su mente había seguido en blanco. Y el cadáver en si no era realmente aterrador, muy lejanamente podría causar un trauma, el tipo simplemente tenía la garganta destrozada, su cuello estaba sucio con sangre, no tenía ninguna expresión de terror en el rostro, parecía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había muerto.

Y si no era un trauma de encontrar un cadáver ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? ¿Realmente habría visto al asesino? ¿O solo se habría encontrado al cadáver? Si era lo primero sin duda el asesino debía ser realmente aterrador, si era lo segundo… no encontraba como podría haberse quedado inconsciente al ver un cadáver como ese. No tenía lógica. Entonces como todos sospechaban debía haber visto al asesino, pero ¿Por qué no recordaba nada?

Y después de darle vueltas al asunto y a todos los hechos una y otra vez en su mente, buscando una manera de comprenderlos, llegó a la misma interrogante del inicio…

¿Qué mierda había pasado?

Y con esa pregunta dando vueltas en su cabeza, finalmente el cansancio le ganó y se quedó dormido. En sus sueños la misma mirada verde toxica aparecía una y otra vez.

.

.

.

Henry "Hipo" Haddock III dormía tranquilamente arrullado por el sonido del granizo estrellandose contra cristales y techos, no podía imaginar cuantas mentes lo estaban pensando en aquellos momentos, tampoco podía ser consiente de que pronto ocuparía los pensamientos de aun más personas, y... seres de otro tipo, algunos ya conocían su nombre otros lo conocerían pronto.

Uno de los seres que alguna vez conocieron su nombre estaba sufriendo en esos momentos. El fuego la estaba quemando, no lo suficiente como para acabar con ella, su piel se regeneraba con facilidad, sus alas eran lo que más le dolía, pero sabía que resistirían, el fuego solo la quemaba lo suficiente como para que sufriera y se recuperara constantemente, para que sufriera todo el día.

No había sol en esa mañana, debía sentirse afortunada, el sol era mucho peor. Pero le daba igual, ella prefería morir en el intento de escapar de sus carceleros que vivir con ellos o aceptar los términos que le querían imponer.

El castigo ideal para sus constantes atrevimientos debería haber sido la muerte, una lenta y agonizante muerte ante la brillante luz del sol. Eso era lo que _él_ le había dicho. Pero la oportunidad para eso había pasado, ayer el sol había brillado, hoy el sol se escondía tras un profundo manto de esferas de hielo, así que solo sería torturada.

Sus oídos eran muy agudos, aun a pesar de que el dolor la desconcentraba en gran medida y de que estaba varios metros por debajo de la tierra, en lo profundo de aquella montaña, lograba escuchar el sonido del granizo, era un sonido que le gustaba, le recordaba a su casa, le parecía un grito rebelde y furioso del cielo. Una sonrisa descarada se extendió por sus labios dejando lucir sus largos y mortales colmillos. Podía soportar esta tortura, pronto iba a encontrar un modo de vengarse de sus carceleros.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola mundo.**

 **Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar, entre un terrible bloqueo de escritor y las clases no había podido actualizar antes. Bien este fue el capítulo 4. Perdonen la tardanza. Trate varios escenarios para el interrogatorio en el hospital pero bueno, nada realmente creativo se me ocurrió, y al final creo que lo deje un tanto simple, pero les prometo que el próximo es mucho más interesante. Después de todo, ¿cuánto creen que le dure a Hipo la amnesia? Hagan sus apuestas, ¿Y a que le puede tener tanto miedo un vampiro como para huir constantemente? ¿** _ **Ellos**_ **lograrán atrapar también a… (ups casi suelto la sopa, se me olvido que ustedes aún no saben** _ **eso**_ **)…?**

 **Y bueno como estuve ausente tanto tiempo creo que por lo menos debo responder sus reviews.**

 _DragoViking:_ **Gracias, yo creo que Astrid es genial, espero lograr hacerle justicia al personaje a medida que avance la historia, en cuanto a Tormenta, me temo que lo que sucedió con ella es algo que debe irse resolviendo en la trama.**

 _Princesa Cenicienta:_ **Me agrada saber que te gusto mucho el capítulo, pero yo no rebelare los planes de Astrid.**

 _Vivi-ntvg:_ **Déjame darte un abrazo, no estaba segura de sí se habían dado cuenta de quién era Tiana, *v* y bueno si Astrid y todos se van a meter en varios líos interesantes por resolver el misterio, pero repito: me niego a revelar los planes de Astrid. Jaja.**

 _usefan halackti fanny alejo:_ **jeje, perdón, soy débil ante las apuestas, ¿segura de quieres apostar? Yo soy de la idea de que cualquier cosa puede pasar. Gracias por seguirme, en cuanto a tu pregunta ¿Hicctrid? Toothcup? Creo que es más posible que las parejas que contenga mi historia sean heterosexuales, porque no se me da escribir lo otro con facilidad, pero bueno este fic apenas comienza, puede pasar cualquier cosa ¿o no?**

 _LaRojas09:_ **ya te explique a que me refería con lo de no tener experiencia, pero gracias, ten por seguro que estaré feliz con las parejas que queden al final, sean las que sean.**

 _videl.S.S:_ **Gracias, es agradable saber que te gustaron los dos, pero lo digo por tercera vez, no voy a rebelar los planes de Astrid, sigue especulando.**

 _Guest **y** Pau-Neko:_ **listo he continuado, ojalá les haya gustado y sigan por aquí y bienvenidas a la historia.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **En fin muchas gracias a quienes están leyendo esta historia, y que estuvieron esperando que la continuara, a quienes dejaron comentarios, a los que la han puesto en favoritos, la han seguido o simplemente le han dado una leída, es por ustedes que esta historia vive y no se quedó simplemente como una idea más en mi cabeza. Arigato a ustedes y arigato al señor Fanfiction.**


	5. Chapter 5

Si no estuviera granizando, atravesar la ciudad a pie no sería ningún problema, si tan solo ese granizo se volviera lluvia…

En una ciudad como Berk era normal que a veces la gente caminara bajo la lluvia aun sin paraguas, nadie lo vería raro, pero el granizo era un asunto diferente, no es que pudiera hacerle daño, ni siquiera era un granizo demasiado fuerte, aunque había empezado con bastante fuerza, pero sin duda las personas lo voltearían a ver extrañados si caminaba con calma por las calles sin un paraguas mientras granizaba, llamaría la atención y eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento.

Con un suspiro de frustración se quedó bajo el toldo de una florería mientras veía el granizo caer y esperaba que la luz peatonal cambiara de rojo a verde, los autos pasaban salpicando agua y él se sentía incómodo, aunque por lo menos ahora no sentía su sed torturándolo, no estaba seguro de a dónde iba, solo sentía que necesitaba caminar y pensar las cosas.

Todo había salido mal esa noche, o más bien hace unas horas, en tan poco tiempo sus planes habían cambiado y ahora estaba corriendo muchos riesgos, todo podía estarse yendo a la mierda, y la culpa era de ese estúpido chico de ojos verdes.

Suspiró de nuevo con molestia, sin saber si estaba realmente enojado con ese chico o con él mismo. El chico tenía la culpa de estar en el momento y lugar menos conveniente a esas horas, claro, debería haber estado en su cama a esas horas, durmiendo, o haciendo tarea, o jugando videojuegos, o lo que sea que se suponía que hacían los chicos de esa edad, ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué no lo había matado?... peor aún, porque lo había dejado ahí tan cerca del cadáver, o dejado el cadáver ahí, o bueno cualquier cosa. El punto era que había actuado sin pensar y ahora tenía más problemas de los que necesitaba, había pensado que con simplemente irse de la ciudad todo estaría bien, pero no, no era tan simple.

Hubiera sido mucho más simple si tan solo no hubiera cometido el error de dejar al chico ahí, o al cadáver, entonces el chico seguiría su vida, extrañado por ese evento, pero seguramente le encontraría alguna explicación lógica, y cuando consiguiera recordar las cosas, lo tomaría simplemente como una pesadilla y el cadáver pasaría a ser uno más de los pobres desafortunados que se habían topado con uno de su clase. Él se iría de la ciudad, seguiría huyendo de sus perseguidores y todo seguiría su curso. Pero no paso así.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Cuando se acercaba a los límites de la ciudad cayó en la cuenta de su error, volver en ese momento era inútil claro, la policía ya estaba ahí, ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer al respecto. Era consiente de que la opción más inteligente en ese momento habría sido marcharse como estaba en sus planes… pero se sentía incómodo ante la idea de simplemente irse. ¿Por qué? No lo entendía, este asunto iba a llamar la atención, de la policía y de la gente en general, y si ese chico abría la boca aunque nadie le creyera el rumor llegaría a sus perseguidores. Debía irse, si se quedaba_ _ **ellos**_ _le seguirían la pista, irían tras el chico primero y…_

 _Entonces se dio cuenta,_ _ **ellos**_ _buscarían al chico y_ _ **ellos**_ _no iban a ser amables con él, disfrutaban de causar dolor a sus víctimas, eso lo sabía demasiado bien._

 _¿Pero él que podía hacer? ¡La culpa la tenía el chico!, por haber entrado a ese callejón. Él no podía hacer nada más, le había perdonado la vida ¿o no? Lo había salvado de morir…_

 _Su propia mente le contesto con sarcasmo, "Sí claro, lo salvaste de una muerte rápida y aterradora para pasar por las manos de_ _ **ellos**_ _. Comparado con lo que serán capaz de hacerle, dejarlo vivir parece incluso una crueldad"_

 _ **Fin del Flash Back.**_

La luz del semáforo cambió a verde, pero en vez de avanzar con las demás personas, se quedó ahí mirando al granizo impactarse contra el negro asfalto, cayendo precipitadamente hacia su destrucción, se preguntó fugazmente si esa también era su situación, caer cada vez más de prisa hacia un desastre con un fin horrible e inevitable, si era así, ese desastre había empezado en cuanto decidió no matar al chico por primera vez, se preguntó si haberlo perdonado por segunda vez también había sido un error o solo la confirmación de que ya no había salida del desastre que se había tirado encima.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _En cuanto se había dado cuenta del posible horrible destino que le aguardaba al chico de los ojos verdes, se dirigió a acabar con su vida como un acto de piedad. Había tardado un par de horas en encontrar el hospital donde había sido ingresado, un trabajo nada sencillo, por otro lado encontrar su habitación fue mucho más fácil, entró por la ventana en un perfecto silencio, las luces estaban apagadas y él estaba durmiendo, con una respiración tranquila y acompasada, se detuvo a observarlo un par de segundos, segundos que lo hicieron dudar de su decisión, ¿De verdad había decidido perdonarle la vida solo para matarlo después?_

 _Entonces escuchó como alguien se acercaba, mejor se daba prisa, antes de que alguien lo descubriera._

 _La puerta de la habitación se abrió y escuchó los pasos de un hombre grande acercarse y sentarse en una de las sillas que había cerca, estaba debajo de la cama, pensando que unos segundos más que el chico viviera no afectarían a nadie, además tenía que pensar que hacer con el cuerpo._

 _El enorme hombre que había entrado suspiró._

 _\- Hay Valka – hizo una pausa y se movió incomodo en la silla._

 _¿Valka? Por alguna razón le sonaba a que ese no era el nombre del chico, no podía ser, ¿verdad? No sonaba en absoluto a nombre de chico. Pero claro, ¿Qué sabía él de nombres?_

 _\- No sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo, pero seguramente hay algo que estoy haciendo mal, de otro modo nuestro pequeño Henry no estaría aquí en el hospital._

 _Era normal que un vampiro se pudiera mantener tan quieto, pero ahora la quietud de su cuerpo era diferente, no era solamente a causa de estar quieto, estaba tenso. La familia. ¡Justo lo que le faltaba!_

 _\- Oh Henry, lo siento tanto – el susurro del hombre sonaba desconsolado – si hoy te hubiera pasado algo, no sé lo que habría hecho, no habría podido perdonármelo. Eres todo lo que me queda…_

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

\- ¡Cuidado! – el grito de una chica lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

Un paraguas de color azul estaba siendo arrastrado por el fuerte viento y se dirigía hacia él, con la trayectoria precisa para golpearlo, pero se hizo a un lado con facilidad y atrapo el paraguas, la chica llego a su lado. Era una chica, como de 17 o 18 años, cabello rubio en una trenza, ojos azules, piel clara, rasgos atractivos.

\- ¿estás bien? – preguntó un poco avergonzada la chica, como si la respuesta no fuera obvia.

\- Sí – dijo entregándole su paraguas, quizá debía decir algo más, pero no estaba seguro de que, no era muy social que digamos, su trato con la gente solía limitarse a beber su sangre y deshacerse de los cadáveres.

\- Gracias – la chica parecía querer decir algo más, pero se veía que tenía prisa.

Por suerte el granizo se convirtió en una lluvia ligerísima en ese momento, salvando al vampiro de tener que socializar con ella.

\- De nada – dijo pasando a su lado y caminando en la dirección en la que la chica había venido.

La chica lo miró un par de segundos con sus ojos azules indecisos antes de continuar su camino también.

El hospital estaba a pocas calles y era lo suficientemente temprano, quizás podría tener tiempo de llegar a sus clases después de conseguir lo que necesitaba. Se sentía algo culpable por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y muy nerviosa, después de todo era relativamente ilegal, pero el asunto de los asesinatos de Berk era algo personal para ella y se había prometido usar todos los medios a su alcance para detener a cualquiera que fuera culpable.

Caminaba por las calles manteniendo su paraguas azul abierto y sosteniéndolo con fuerza, para evitar que el viento lo volviera a volar, traía la cabeza tan llena de pensamientos que la ráfaga anterior la había tomado por sorpresa y se lo había arrebatado de las manos con facilidad, causando que casi golpeara a ese chico en la florería, quien era sin duda un tipo extraño, con su ropa negra y oscura al igual que su cabello, su piel pálida y el curioso color verde de sus ojos.

Los comentarios de Tiana volvieron a su mente en ese momento, sacudió la cabeza como para espantarlos, no, no pensaba en ese chico de forma romántica. Era cierto que el chico era guapo, solo un ciego no lo notaría, pero eso carecía de importancia, preocuparse por cosas como bailes y citas en esos momentos sería estúpido, las ciudades se estaban convirtiendo en un caos de asesinatos y tragedias que debían detenerse. Ese problema tarde o temprano iba a convertirse en responsabilidad de su generación, no podía tomarse las cosas con ligereza, no era ningún juego, debía prepararse, debía actuar, hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos.

En poco tiempo estuvo frente al hospital que quería, se veía calmado y tranquilo, se preguntó si el Hospital General de Berk estaría igual de tranquilo, con nada fuera de lo normal ahí, si los medios aun no estaban enterados del asunto, eso sería algo bueno para ella, de ese modo le sería más fácil entrar en el hospital, estaría menos vigilado.

Finalmente llegó a la parte de atrás de ese edificio, sabía que era ahí donde encontraría a quien buscaba.

Tal como esperaba el sujeto alto, de cabellos oscuros y ojos color chocolate estaba parado junto a una camioneta un tanto vieja color verde oscuro, buscando en los bolsillos de su bata blanca mientras maldecía en voz baja. Astrid cerró su paraguas, la lluvia parecía haberse agotado por el momento, aunque el cielo seguía tan gris como siempre.

\- No puede ser, ¡deje esas estúpidas llaves adentro de nuevo! – escuchó al hombre quejarse.

\- Jamás voy a entender cómo es que alguien tan despistado y joven terminó siendo subdirector de este hospital, Tadashi – le dijo ella con una sonrisa se en sus labios, había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

El chico se volteó al escucharla y sonrió, se veía un tanto diferente desde la última vez que lo había visto, quizá la mayor diferencia era que no llevaba esa gorra negra a todos lados como siempre.

\- Y yo no voy a entender por qué no puedo venir al trabajo en motocicleta.

\- Porque no quieren que todas las enfermeras terminen enamoradas de ti y no presten atención a su trabajo; por eso, aunque eres subdirector te pagan tan poco, que tienes que venir al trabajo en la vieja camioneta de tu tía Cass – le dijo ella con mordacidad.

\- No digas tonterías Astrid, – contestó el chico con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas – es más que nada un puesto simbólico, no es como si realmente supiera tanto de medicina, sabes que lo mío es la robótica.

\- Si pero las aplicaciones que le estás dando a esa tecnología en medicina te consiguieron un gran empleo aquí para que puedas probar su eficacia y funcionamiento. Por cierto, ¿Cómo van las pruebas?

\- Bastante bien todo, sin ningún fallo, que es mucha más suerte de la que está teniendo Hiro.

Hiro era el hermano menor de Tadashi, un genio en robótica que había sido reclutado por el gobierno para resolver el problema de los sistemas de vigilancia de las ciudades afectadas por los asesinatos. Era otro de los grandes problemas que se tenían para obtener pistas sobre los asesinatos, cámaras de seguridad tanto públicas como privadas, sin importar que tan buenas fueran, ni donde estuvieran, simplemente se descomponían. A lo largo de los años se había invertido mucho en sistemas de seguridad y vigilancia, pero estos simplemente fallaban, lo que traía además otro tipo de problemas.

Hiro a pesar de su juventud, llevaba dos años diseñando sistemas de vigilancia. Cuando decían que era un genio no era simplemente alardeo. Sin embargo aunque sus soluciones eran siempre prometedoras y creativas, siempre fallaban en la práctica, por más buenos que fueran sus proyectos y lo bien desarrollados que estuvieran, todo se descomponía misteriosamente al poco tiempo de ser instalados y funcionar perfectamente. Otra cosa para lo que no habían encontrado explicación en las últimas décadas. Y algo que pensaba aprovechar en su favor.

\- Aunque, por nuestras conversaciones, creo que esta vez está cerca de conseguirlo – continuó el chico de la bata con una sonrisa optimista.

\- Eso es algo muy bueno – dijo Astrid deseando que realmente está vez lo lograra.

\- Y dime Astrid, ¿Que te trae por aquí?, espero que nada malo.

\- No estoy segura de sí será algo malo, necesito que me hagas un favor.

\- Cualquier cosa en la que pueda ayudarte, pero primero, ¿podrías ayudarme a abrir la puerta?

\- Claro – dijo la rubia antes de tomar un pasador de su cabello y con maestría forzar la puerta de la camioneta. – listo.

\- Te debo una.

\- Me debes varias.

\- Lo sé. Pero aparentemente hoy quizá podré pagártelas – dijo el chico tomando las llaves y volviendo a cerrar el auto – así que dime, ¿qué favor necesitas?

\- Sí, bueno, no me gusta eso de recordarle a la gente lo que he hecho por ella y pedir algo a cambio, pero de verdad necesito este favor.

\- Tranquila Astrid, no creo que sea algo tan problemático como cuando le pedí a Tormenta que fingiera ser mi novia para poner celosa a Gogo, en la secundaria.

\- Si, ese fue un hecho que nos demostró a todos que hasta a los genios como tú el amor los idiotiza. Lo bueno es que todo salió bien al final entre tú y Gogo y ella no asesino a nadie.

-Oh vamos no hubiéramos llegado a tanto… bueno tal vez, pero no viene al caso, mejor cuéntame de una vez en que lío andas metida ahora.

Astrid tomo una respiración profunda antes de soltar su petición.

\- Necesito que me prestes un uniforme y una identificación de alguna enfermera.

\- ¿Qué? – expresó Tadashi extrañado - ¿Para qué?

\- No puedo decirte, sé que es una petición que suena muy extraña, pero… te prometo que no es para nada malo. Te la devolveré hoy mismo, en la tarde.

Bien eso no era totalmente una mentira, no podía hacer daño a nadie el que ella hablara con un testigo de un crimen, quizá no era del todo legal que se colara a un hospital fuera de la hora de visitas y portando una identificación falsa, pero Tadashi no tenía que enterarse de eso.

* * *

La lluvia seguía cayendo con algo de fuerza en otra parte de la ciudad, pero en esas calles no había nadie que se molestara por ello, la única figura caminando entre los edificios era un chico pálido, vestido de negro.

\- Hogar, dulce hogar, – dijo el vampiro mientras se acercaba al viejo edificio abandonado y a medio construir en el que vivía.

Entró por una puerta en ruinas y subió al piso donde, pasaba los momentos en los que se ocultaba del sol, de la gente o simplemente donde se ponía a pensar que debía hacer con su vida, además de seguir huyendo y no dejarse atrapar nunca.

El piso que consideraba su habitación, era una oficina abandonada, así que no tenía una cama, pero de igual modo no la necesitaba, había una vieja mesa abandonada, con un par de planos de construcción igualmente abandonados, también había algunas cajas, un morral con las escasas pertenencias que poseía, había también una de esas sillas que giraban, esa era su cosa favorita de ese lugar, se sentó en ella y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra.

\- Las viejas costumbres son difíciles de olvidar – susurró al sacar de sus bolsillos varias carteras. Entre ellas la de cierta chica rubia, dueña de un paraguas azul como sus ojos.

Robar era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, ahora su veloz cuerpo hacía todo eso mucho más fácil, y ya no lo necesitaba con desesperación como en otros tiempos, sin embargo el dinero era útil, para comprarse alguna ropa cuando la que portaba se maltrataba mucho, o para entrar a lugares y pasar desapercibido, o salir de alguna región sin llamar la atención, más de una vez le salvó la vida el hecho de salir de una ciudad en un autobús lleno de gente.

Y bueno, ahora iba a necesitar dinero, bastante más de lo que normalmente ocupaba. Había estado caminando por la ciudad por varias horas, había pensado las cosas varias veces y al final había tomado una decisión definitiva, una parte de él no podía creer que de verdad había tomado esa decisión, pero después de todo lo que había escuchado en ese hospital, no podía sentirse a gusto con la idea de matar al pobre chico, bueno no es que alguna vez se hubiera sentido a gusto matando, pero necesitaba alimentarse.

Aquella noche sin duda había sido una de las más incomodas de su existencia, estaba acostumbrado a vivir constantemente con el dolor, pero tener que ser testigo de cómo aman y cuidan a alguien, sabiendo que tú nunca tuviste un cariño semejante y que no podrás aspirarlo, produce otro tipo de dolores que creía haber olvidado.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _El hombre estuvo varios minutos en silencio, seguramente viendo a su hijo dormir. EL vampiro bajo la cama no pudo hacer otra cosa que soportar seguir ahí mientras las palabras de aquel hombre se repetían en su cabeza, y sobre todo el tono de voz. Con cuanto cariño y miedo a perderlo le hablaba a alguien que no probablemente podía escucharlo en esos momentos._

 _El sonido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió todo aquello para alegría del vampiro._

 _\- Ya hice todo lo que me pediste Estoico – dijo la voz de un hombre – a la directora de la Academia de Berk no pareció sorprenderle que reportara a Hipo enfermo._

 _\- Gracias Bocón, es importante que actuemos con toda la discreción posible, lo que menos quiero es que los medios se enteren de todo esto e interrumpan nuestro trabajo._

 _\- Sin duda eso es algo que les gustaría, entrevistar a Hipo hasta la muerte y hacer un montón de especulaciones sobre cómo y porque está relacionado con los asesinatos, es más, les encantaría decir que esto prueba que la misma policía está implicada y que por eso somos incapaces de resolverlo._

 _Estoico suspiró cansado, la noche había sido realmente agotadora para el pobre hombre._

 _\- Si por eso mismo Henry debe seguir yendo al colegio como si nada extraño hubiera ocurrido, nada de esto debe hacerse público. Y en lo que resolvemos los detalles referentes a este asunto démosle un día de descanso._

 _El vampiro se sintió aliviado, eso significaba que el riesgo de que_ _ **ellos**_ _siguieran el rumor hasta Berk había desaparecido o disminuido enormemente, ya no estaba obligado marcharse del lugar ni tenía que matar al tal Hipo/Henry o como se llamara el chico._

 _\- ¿Asignaremos a alguien para que lo vigile? – preguntó Bocón._

 _\- No, eso llamaría demasiado la atención, además ya convenciste a todos los que supieron del asunto, que Hipo se desmayó al encontrarse el cadáver, los únicos que sabemos sobre la amnesia de Hipo somos, tú, Heather, el doctor y yo. Y claro Hipo. Pero le expliquemos mañana, porque debe fingir que solo fue un desmayo._

 _\- No creo que le haga gracia, aunque de cualquier manera él no recuerda nada, bien podría ser cierto que solo se encontró al cadáver y se desmayó. – dijo Bocón con un encogimiento de hombros._

 _\- Sí, podría ser solo eso, pero no lo sabemos con certeza, podría realmente saber algo, pero como dijo el doctor solo lo sabremos con el paso del tiempo. Confiaremos en que su mente se recuperara de la amnesia y nos dirá que ocurrió. Mientras tanto que siga con su vida normal._

 _El vampiro volvió a tensarse debajo de la cama, entonces el asunto no estaba resuelto, solo había conseguido tiempo. Los hombres salieron de la habitación y el emergió de debajo de la cama, miró una vez más al chico dormir, ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, con un importante recuerdo suprimido por el momento, viviendo con una pequeña amnesia que se iría desvaneciendo poco a poco._

 _Podía simplemente matarlo, o quedarse cerca y volverle a borrar la memoria cada que pareciera empezar a recordar algo. ¿Cuánta paciencia tendría esos hombres? ¿Cuánto tardarían en darse por vencidos de sacar información de esa cabeza castaña? ¿Serían capaces de comprender que hay cosas que es mejor no saber? No creía que fueran muy pacientes, pero él mismo tampoco lo era y además estaba siendo perseguido._

 _Una idea más, vino a su mente, podía decirle la verdad cuando comenzara a recordar y convencerlo de que lo más seguro para él era que no dijera nada a nadie, lo que era verdad. Esa idea le sonó bien, hasta que razonó lo descabellada que era, de todos modos iba a considerarla seriamente, de momento vigilaría al chico de cerca, a ver cuánto tiempo tardaba en recordarlo._

 _Salió por la ventana de la habitación, necesitaba caminar y pensar en todo lo que implicaba vigilar a un humano._

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

\- Esperemos que esto de ir a la escuela no sea tan complicado – susurró el vampiro mientras giraba en la silla vieja.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola mundo!**

 **Lamento la tardanza, escuela y exámenes están dándome mucho que hacer.**

 **La agente de policía que estuvo en el interrogatorio de Hipo era Heather, creo que en el capítulo anterior no la describí ni a ella ni al doctor, se me pasó el detalle, posiblemente ella me resulte un poco fuera de su personalidad original xq nunca he trabajado con su personaje antes, me disculpo por adelantado si caigo en esa situación. De cualquier modo no tendrá tanta participación, creo. O bueno, más o menos.**

 **Y en el siguiente capítulo por fin nuestro vampiro tendrá un nombre, (wiii) me estaba cansando de llamarlo solo "vampiro". En cuanto a quien es la persona torturada, es otro personaje que será necesario, ella tiene información importante para resolver este lío.**

 **Finalmente MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que leen, y gracias por los comentarios, seguidores y favoritos. Trataré de volver pronto.**


End file.
